1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rechargeable handheld tool battery having at least one rechargeable cell and at least one inductive charging unit
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of rechargeable handheld tool batteries having at least one rechargeable cell and at least one inductive charging unit that has at least one inductive charging coil for charging the at least one rechargeable cell, have already been proposed.